Sweet revenge
by Capitalist Maslow44
Summary: Logan is cheating on his boyfriend kendall. Who is going to make life hell for him now with nonother than one of the persons he cheated with! Wait a minute what?
1. Revenge, beauty,and desire

Logan got home a few hours before kendall was going to. He still had to work. but then Logan never worked. He used Kendalls money to fuck prostitutes all day in his boyfriends bed. He loved deceiving him but loved fucking prostitutes even more. Especially the latino boy in front of him named carlos. "Get up the stairs you fucking mexican!" The latino wished it was the other way around and he could fuck him. But one day his husband could come home early and tell him what he was doing behind his back. He hoped that would happen anyway.

Logan pushed him on the bed and without warning plowed in the younger boy. Carlos screamed in pain. "Logan please wait!" "Shut up you whore!" He bit his neck. "Oh yeah You like that dont you?" "Yes Logan You know it." He lied. He thrusted into the boys hole several more times before he came undone by the latinos soft young skin a and tight ass and cam multiple times inside the boys tight heat. Carlos tried to speed up the process by cupping the boys balls and whispering "I want your silky smooth love high inside my ass" into his ear. Carlos heard the door open to the bedroom. He saw Kendall drop the flowers in his hand, put his hands over his face and scream. "HOW COULD YOU LOGAN? I TRUSTED YOU!"

Logan clearly startled imediately tried to change positions so it looked like carlos was raping him. "Oh blondie thank God you are here! He broke in and was going to steal everything!" "What! You cant blame this on me. He met me in a nightclub half a year ago and started giving me money to fuck him." "Thats a lie Carlos!" "If he is a burgler how do you know his name?" "Fine whatever you got me, But maybe if you made love to me more often then I wouldn't have to do this." "What do you mean I offer all the time but you never... WAIT WHY DO I HAVE JUSTIFY TO YOU! YOU HAVE A PROSTITUTE IN OUR BED! Scratch that my bed! Get put of my house. Im glad I didn't marry you I knew somthing was up!" "Thanks for all the money you gave me I enjoyed it." "Get OUT!" "Come on Carlos we can finish in my truck." Carlos went with him and mouthed the words "Sorry kendall." As he did.

How could he do that after all the things he did for him? What he wanted was revenge. He knew the perfect thing he was going to give him A.I.D.S. What about a prostitute? That would work perfectly.

But it's not like someone had an ad in the paper that advertises that. He typed revenge on husbands on the internet. soon the name James Diamond came up. "Want to fuck up the life of your ex boyfriend or husband? Then have I got a deal for you! for the low price of 1,000$ I will give him A.I.D.S your do something else to him like make him fall in love with me and break his heart. I can very persuasive if you know what I mean!" Kendall went to see this Diamond in a very shady part of town. "Where can I find James diamond" he asked the guard at the entrance to the nightclub. "Right though there." He saw his office but heard very sexy sounds coming from the other side.

He put his head up to the door. "Oh jett you are so big fuck me harder!" "You want me to cum in your ass don't you Diamond?" "Oh yes please more than anything." Kendall heard few more grunts. When they stopped he moved away from the door. "Oh jett you were amazing! Come see me again I enjoyed it." "Ha ha Yeah sure whatever Diamond." "You would be surprised how often that works." "Anyway I enjoy your money." "Send the next guy in." "Hey you! your up you'll like him and don't worry he is clean." " Kendall went in but that didn't make much sense how was he gonna give him A.I.D.S if he didn't have it?

James was still in his bed trying to regain his composure "Hi whats your name?" "Its Kendall." "Do you have an appointment Kendall? Because a 19-year-old boy in a place like this has a very busy schedule." "Well no but I was hoping you could help me with something." "Look if you don't have an appointment you can't fuck me, So get out I have another client in 10 minutes and I have to take a shower and get this disgusting mans cum out of my ass." Kendall was shocked at how blunt James was. "Well I only need a minute." "fine what?" "I saw your ad on the internet." "What fucking ad? I have a lot of them and I can't come to party with you tonight if that's the one you were wanting, im busy." "No It's the one about getting revenge on your ex." "Ok go on." "Well I wanted you to give him A.I.D.S if you could." "Sure I can do that for you tomorrow."

"How are you going to do that? That guy Jett said you were clean." "Yeah I am clean. But I have blood infected with it I can put it in his drink. all I need is one drop." "Awesome." "Well Kendall May I ask what his name is so I don't do it to the wrong person?" His name is Logan. "All right Ive got that down where does he live?" "Well that's just it I don't know I kicked him out of my house a few days ago." "Well I can't help you then! Get the fuck out! SECURITY!" "No! wait please I need your help!" "Well I can't so fuck off!" "Fine ill do it without you!"

As he was walking out of the room his jaw dropped he saw Logan. He couldn't believe his eyes. Here was Logan the person who betrayed him and mooched off of him for 7 months. Now he was blowing what was left of it on meaningless fucks! He was so angry! He went up to him. "What are you doing here?" "Im going to get some fucks with your money. This guy named James is great at fucking have you met him?" He said with a grin "why are you here? Oh let me guess you can't find a boy who likes you so you come here." "Fuck you Logan soon my money you stole will run out and you will be dirt poor just like you were 7 months ago."

"Dont think so Blondie. Kendall hated that name now but loved it a few days ago when Logan wanted money he always had sex with him and afterwards he would always say "Blondie can I have a few hundred to go shopping with my friends and buy them all lunch?" He never saw though Logan because he always played him so well. He would even wake Kendall up in the middle of the night when he got home late and stuck his dick in his mouth. Kendall wondered after he broke up with him how may times his dick had been up another boys ass that night when he did that."I can find another man just like you! Weak and pathetic." Kendall was furious he stormed out of the bar.

But now he had something he could use against him. James knew Logan And if Logan is fucking James he must know where Logan lives. Kendall waited in his car until the it closed. He ducked his head when he saw Logan go out. He knew he probably fucked James several times. It made Kendall sick knowing that his money was going to prostitutes. When He saw James walk out he walked up to him. " "James you know him!" "Know Who? Oh its you again." "Yes and the guy you just fucked was Logan!" seriously? Thats Logan wow, how long was he your boyfriend? 7 months before I caught him cheating in our bed. Ouch well that's about how long he has been seeing me. I was wondering how he was getting all that money.

"I fucking hate people who mooch off others it makes me sick. I'll be happy to help in fact I'll do it for free." "Seriously?" "Well Its not really free because all the money he payed me with was yours so in a way you already did." "How much of my money did he give you anyway?" don't know I'm with a lot of guys but he spent an hour with me every week." "We would go the nicest restaurants and he would always fuck me at the end really hard. But If it makes you feel better I hated every minute I was with him. Plus He was awful at fucking." This made Kendall laugh. it was the first time he had a laugh since he found Logan that night.

I'm really am sorry Kendall if I had known He was doing that I would have given him A.I.D.S a long time ago. "Yeah sure James" "No I'm serious I mean I do this for the money but I do have standards." "If you really did have standards then you would give me back the money he stole from me." "Well I put most of it on a down-payment for a car " "But you are right I should give some of that money back to you or I could do something else." James started taking off his jeans. "What are you doing James? this is a parking lot!"

"Well You know Kendall since you were the one paying for all that You should get at least one fuck right?" "No I don't do this." "But you wont be doing anything Kenny. I'll be doing all the hard work." James was now completely naked in the middle of the parking lot. His dick was high up in the air all 10 inches with pre-cum dripping from the head, His balls were huge not as big as Kendalls of course. but It looked like they held almost as much cum. and area around his dick was completely shaved "Well Do you wan to come over here and fuck me? or do you want me to put my cloths back on?"

"I want to fuck you so bad but you dont use protection." James layed dow on the hood of his car right in front of Kendall and started fondling his balls and put his fingers inside his ass and thrusted in and out. "Oh Dont worry about that Kenny, I always clean myself really good with hot water especially after someone like Logan." This made Kendall happy ."But you know what I might just leave your cum inside me."

-BTR-

This is getting hot! sorry for the cliffhanger! But I have to go to bed tell me in a review what positions Kendall should fuck james and where on the car and it doesn't have to be just one:) because Kendall has huge balls and can go for more than a couple of rounds!


	2. Sex, seduction, and love

Hey I got some positive feedback so here is kendall and james hot sex scene;) sorry about the wait

James smiled real big at Kendall while he was still fingering himself. "Oh what the fuck sure." Kendall said with a laugh. "I knew I would get you to come around." "Be warned James Im not gonna go easy on you." "I hope you do Its been almost 4 hours since I had a dick inside me and I'm getting horny." Kendall unbuckled his tight black pants. "Are you gonna be a cock sucking slut for me james?" "You know I am Blondie If you want me to ill swallow all your cum like im drinking vodka." Kendalls pants and shirt were thrown aside. "Oh that's hot what else?" "after that you can fuck me on the hood of my car and blow your hot sticky load all inside my tight ass."

"Get on your knees you dirty slut." "With pleasure." James got down on his knees and started sucking kendalls balls. They were huge bigger than James had ever seen. "Oh your balls are so big Blondie." "Bigger than Logan?" "Three times as big." "Just what I wanted to hear." Kendall put his hands on the top of James car. "Fuck James just Start sucking me off please." "a little desperate are we now?" "James I swear If you don't suck me right now I'll jam my cock so far up your ass you wont be able to walk for a week." "Sounds like I shouldn't suck you off at all if you are going to do that." "Oh you are gonna get it now." Kendall pulled James hair. "OW NO NO STOP MY HAIR ANYTHING BUT THAT!" "Open your mouth than bitch!" James did and Kendall jammed his cock into his mouth. "Fuck so nice and wet." every time Kendall pushed his dick into his wet sticky mouth James head hit the car door. Not hard but just enough to show james who was boss.

His shaved soft balls hit James chin every time he thrust back in to the mouth of the young sex God. Kendall closed his eyes and smiled at what he was doing to young boy. He was close and got that feeling in his lower regions. "James oh yes Im gonna cum all in your mouth!" James cupped kendalls balls and pushed them up making Kendall cum hard. Kendalls bitter-sweet,white,salty, juice was now all over james tongue. James put a kiss on the tip of kendalls still very hard cock and got up. He was amazed how much cum was in his mouth now almost half of his whole mouth was filled to the brim with Kendall.

"Was that to your liking Blondie?" "Fuck yes that was fantastic I havent cum like that in a long time!" "Wanna snowball?" james asked. "Whats that?" swapping cum from mine to yours I would of course Blondie be the one to end up swallowing it." "Sure how can I say no to a sweet guy like you?" "Kiss me Blondie" James said seductively while twirling his long hair and opening his mouth showing his pearly white teeth with cum all inside them. However there was so much some of it went down james chin. "Put it in your hair." "Pardon?" "I want to see myself in those brown beautiful locks of yours." "Of course baby whatever you want." Then Kendall kissed him long and passionately with James moaning. Kendall took all of his cum back from james mouth and broke the kiss. "Wanna swallow your own cum Blondie? Kinda kinky but I like it." "Nope don't think I will." Kendall kissed james cheek and put a tiny bit of himself all over james face. "Ha ha thanks Blondie I bet your cum is a great moisturizer." Kendall then kissed james again only this time Kendall spit all the rest of himself down james throat.

James happily swallowed the rest as Kendall pushed james against the car door and madly kissed and sucked on james neck. "Oh Kenny you taste so good I love it." "Do you really?" "Of course Kenny! How could I not?" Kendall was practically grinding himself against james abs he was so aroused and felt like he was on cloud nine. James put his hand on the back of kendalls head and made Kendall suck deeper and harder on his neck. His other hand was on kendalls ass forcing their dicks to rub against each other. "Imagine Kenny you inside my ass how good I could make you feel. you screaming my name as I go up and down on you dick on the hood of my car you fill me up and empty your balls shooting strands of white magic into me does that make you hot?" "J-James g-gonna C-" "Shhhhh I know babe just relax and let it flow." "Kendall cam like a fountain making both their chests white."

"Your hair is still kind of dirty James I think you need more of myself in your hair." Kendall said smiling. He scooped up all of his cum up and put it in James hair like shampoo. "You should wash your hair more often you know James? Wouldnt want your clients thinking you're not well-kept." James wanted to say "I wash my hair at least three times every day you fucker. But now im going to have to wash it again because you are dirtying up my gorgeous hair." But that wouldnt have gone over so well. But it made him so fucking angry. But he wanted to do this for Kendall for being with his boyfriend causing so much pain. So He had to do this no matter how dirty and disgusting he was going to look afterward. Despite this James had planed to get all of kendalls cum out of him before he wanted to fuck. But damn he had huge balls enough to store at least 4 shots. That was out of the question. Kendall continued rubbing his cum into James hair now very wet, and sticky,long hair. "Get on the hood of your car face down." "Of course Blondie are you going to put some of your silky white love inside me? "What do you think my little bitch?" "I bet you do." James said while putting his face down on his brand new Lexus.

"You don't need to prepare me Blondie I already put lube inside,stretched, and cleaned myself me im sure you will be very pleased with the arrangements." "I hope so wouldn't want to have to punish you." "Oh no Kenny I'm good promise." James spread his legs and stretched out his arms. "I'm ready Kenny I want you inside me." Kendall slowly pushed himself into James earning a small cry from the boy beneath him. After he was balls deep inside james he leaned down on top of james back and thrusted a little every second. "I hope im not hurting you Jamie." "No of course not, I love it, You are so good at fucking my ass." "I'm glad you think so." Kendall started thrusting a little faster making sure to get as deep inside of him as possible. With Kendall lying on top of james with the pretty boys face down on the car he was in a perfect position to start kissing james neck. As his balls flapped on the car grill and his dick buried deep in james ass he moved james dried cum-drenched hair aside to plant kisses all over his face and neck. "kiss me baby." Kendall said with sheer pleasure. James did and with a wet messy kiss kendall groaned and shot himself deep inside james tight, amazing, heat. James could feel Kendall slowing down and his ass overflowing with juice from a long white river of cum that came from sweet shaved store of goo and pleasure.

Kendall rested a minite inside james. Soon some cum from james ass started coming out and going to kendalls balls and dripping drown on the street and car. Kendall pulled out of James and got up. With a smile he said "It would be a shame to let all this excess cum go to waste." "Oh don't worry Blondie you have so much cum inside me and I promise ill will keep it there." Kendall got the huge blob of thick cum from his balls and put it all over James face. After Kendall had put some cum all over james face he licked the last bit from kendalls fingers. "ha ha kendy I loved every second of it I hope you fuck me again soon."

If you perform that well maybe We could do that again tonight at my place. "What do you mean." james asked with big eyes. "I like you james a lot maybe i could make you dinner and I could return the favor?" But you fucked me you don't want anything more to do with me until you want another fuck right?" "What no you were amazing I want to be your boyfriend." " But I'm not good just a slut who is a sperm dumpster." "If you are no good then why do so many men want to be with you?" "I'm a slut just someone to fuck then they pay and forget about me." But you don't have to be that way I want to be with you." James kissed Kendall until they were out of breath. "I will be with you Kendall. I love you." "I love you to."


End file.
